Un an
by Italia-girl3
Summary: Et si, à la fin du tome 5, Sirius n'était pas vraiment mort? Et si il trouvait enfin le moyen de revenir après un an? SB/RL HP/DM SS/NL! Venez lire et laissez tt plein de reviews! Please!
1. Le Retour

**Je veux encore une fois préciser que rien dans cette fic ne m'appartient!!! **

**Donc, voila un SiriMoony, assaisonné d'un Drarry et d'un TRÈS LÉGER soupçon de Seville!!!! Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un an. Remus Lupin ferma les yeux, en proie à une atroce douleur mentale. Il y avait maintenant un an que Sirius était mort. Un an qu'avant de partir pour le ministère sauver Harry, Sirius lui avait promis de revenir vivant. Un an qu'il se disait qu'il devait refaire sa vie et essayer d'oublier. Un an qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Le lycanthrope détourna difficilement les yeux du calendrier accroché au mur de la cuisine de la maison où il vivait avec Tonks. Il avait cru qu'une femme aussi formidable allait pouvoir l'aider à se remettre. Mais son coeur et son âme souffraient toujours, même s'il semblait aller mieux en apparences.

Deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, mon amour? Chuchota sa nouvelle épouse à son oreille.

- Je vais bien, mentit Remus.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il comprit qu'elle ne le croyait pas une seconde. Nymphadora Tonks n'était pas une femme qu'on dupe facilement.

- Parle-moi, Remus. Je veux savoir pourquoi, depuis une semaine, tu es plus maussade de jour en jour! Exigea la femme aux cheveux présentement bleus azurs tirant sur le gris.

« Comme les yeux de Sirius», pensa Remus.

Tonks sembla capter ses pensées, car ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur le calendrier et une lueur de compréhension illumina ses grands yeux. Elle vint se placer devant Remus et caressa doucement son visage.

- Tu tiens le coup? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- À vrai dire...pas vraiment, grimaça Remus.

- Il est normal que tu ne sois pas encore remis, mon chéri. Sirius était ton meilleur ami...

À ces mots, Remus ferma brutalement les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Si elle avait su... À quel point sa relation avec Sirius était bien plus qu'une simple amitié... Elle aurait probablement été moins compatissante si elle avait été au courant que son mari ne pleurait pas seulement la mort de son meilleur ami, mais aussi de l'amour de sa vie.

- On devrait demander une permission spéciale à Dumbledore pour qu'Harry puisse venir passer quelques jours ici. Je suis certaine que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. _Vous _ferait le plus grand bien, avança Tonks.

Remus hocha silencieusement la tête tandis qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

- WHAHOU!!!!

À des kilomètres de là, au département des mystères du ministère de la magie, plus précisément, un homme jubilait littéralement. La raison de cette soudaine manifestation de joie était qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de quitter enfin sa prison voilée et d'aller retrouver ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait plus qu'à prononcer la formule magique sur laquelle il avait travaillé pendant un an et il pourrait rentrer chez lui

« Je suis un homme libre, maintenant», pensa t-il fou de bonheur.

Il se mit alors à psalmodier dans une étrange langue jusqu'à ce que le voile devant lequel il se tenait devienne transparent. Cela étant fait, il prit une profonde inspiration et marcha droit devant lui, priant Merlin que cette fois soit la bonne.

Apparemment, Merlin entendit ses prières car il passa à travers le fameux voile et se retrouva dans la sombre pièce où il était «mort» un an auparavant.

- J'ai vraiment réussi... murmura t-il en tâtant ses membres pour s'assurer qu'il était entier.

Une nouvelle exclamation retentit dans les sous-sols morbides.

- J'arrive, Remus, fit l'homme en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Cette homme, évidemment, était en fait Sirius Black. Un Sirius Black tellement content d'être de retour qui n'avait pas pensé que les choses pouvaient changer en un an...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore se montra d'abord réticent à l'idée de laisser son protégé quitter l'école. Mais Tonks réussit finalement à le persuader que Harry en avait vraiment besoin et, effectivement, lorsque Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau, il constata que le survivant n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme en cette sombre journée.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry, demanda le directeur inutilement.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Cela va de soi, fit le vieillard comme s'il lui avait servi une réponse courtoise. Alors je me demandais si tu aurais un peu envie de changer d'air. Remus et Tonks désirent t'inviter chez eux pour quelques jours, et je crois c'est une bonne idée.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il doutait fort que Dumbledore ait tout-de-suite trouvé l'idée géniale.

- Bon, il est possible que j'aie d'abord refusé. Mais Nymphadora peut se révéler une femme très persuasive. Et, tout bien réfléchi, je crois que ce séjour ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi et pour Remus. Je dois tout de même te recommander d'être prudent.

Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas rouler les yeux. Dumbledore sembla le remarquer car il eut un sourire amusé.

- Alors, ça te dis?

Le survivant afficha soudain un air embarrassé.

- Eh bien... évidemment que j'ai envie d'y aller... mais je me demandais si je pourrais amener quelqu'un...

- Je suis certain que cela n'incommodera pas Remus. Au contraire.

C'est à ce moment qu'un tapage monstre se fit entendre dans l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Je t'ai dit non, Draco!!!! tonnait la voix glaciale de Severus Snape.

Harry grimaça. Cela vouait dire que le prince des Serpentard était également dans l'escalier. Il jeta un regard suppliant à son mentor mais celui-ci avait déjà ouvert la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Monsieur le directeur, Mr. Malefoy, ici présent, désire quitter l'école pour quelques jours sans raison valable. Ridicule, non?

Tandis que le directeur se grattait le menton d'un air songeur, les deux adolescents, ennemis de toujours, se fusillèrent du regard. Mais lorsqu'ils virent une étincelle de malice briller dans les yeux de Dumbledore, ils abordèrent une expression de frayeur, mêlée à de la méfiance. Ses idées n'était pas toujours favorable pour les étudiants.

-En fait, Severus, je crois que c'est une très bonne idée! Harry désirait justement être accompagné pour son petit séjour hors de l'école!

- Mais pas par lui! S'écria aussitôt le brun, Je pensais plutôt à Ron ou Hermione! Neville à la rigueur!

- À mon avis, Mr. Weasley et Miss. Granger sont bien trop préoccupés l'un par l'autre depuis qu'ils sont ensembles pour vous porter quelqu'attention que se soit, Potter, se moqua méchamment le professeur de potions.

Harry ne répliqua rien. Il était plutôt vrai que Ron et Hermione ne voyaient personne d'autre qu'eux, ces temps-ci.

- Quant à Mr. Londubat, repris Severus avant même que le brun n'ait put ouvrir la bouche, je souhaite le garder avec moi. Il est tellement nul que je vais devoir lui donner des cours particuliers.

Draco eut un petit sourire moqueur à l'intention de son parrain qui lui envoya un discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

- C'est décidé, trancha le directeur, Mr. Malefoy accompagnera Mr. Potter!

Les deux princes des maisons adverses protestèrent à grands cris mais Dumbledore agita sa baguette et ils disparurent dans une pluie d'étincelles dorées.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand il eut réussi à se glisser hors du ministère, Sirius respira une grande bouffée d'air. Il y avait tout de même un an qu'il respirait l'air humide des sous-sols.

- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, décida t-il.

Il aurait préféré se précipiter immédiatement chez Remus, mais il ignorait si il résidait toujours au même endroit. Et puis il se dit qu'il était tout de même préférable que la première personne à savoir qu'il était vivant soit Dumbledore. Bien qu'il n'ait pas spécialement apprécié ses méthodes de l'année dernière, le vieil homme restait toujours le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle.

Il utilisa donc le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour transplaner jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard.

- Je pourrai même voir Harry! Se réjouit l'ex-fugitif.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry et Draco atterrirent brutalement l'un sur l'autre au milieu d'un salon simplement décoré, mais avec beaucoup de goût. Un message apparut alors dans les airs:

_Vos bagages vous seront envoyés sous peu. _

- Trop gentil! Marmonna Draco qui se releva en prenant bien soin de repousser Harry par terre.

Ce dernier grogna et appela timidement:

- Il y a quelqu'un?

Remus et Tonks apparurent aussitôt, baguette à la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...fit le Lycanthrope en les voyant tout les deux, ainsi que le message dans les airs.

- Disons que Dumbledore m'a un peu imposé un _compagnon _de voyage, répondit Harry.

Tonks soupira.

- Je vois... Viens Draco, je vais vous montrer votre chambre pendant qu'Harry attendra vos bagages.

- _Notre?_ S'exclamèrent les adolescents.

- Je suis navrée, mais nous n'avons qu'une chambre d'amis avec lit double. Mais je suis certaine que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénients. N'est-ce pas? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Bi..Bien sur que non, balbutia Harry qui ne voulait pas être impoli.

Draco, par contre, ne semblait pas se préoccuper des bonnes manières. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry lui écrasa violemment le pied et le poussa vers Tonks.

- Eh bien, bienvenue dans notre humble demeure, fit Remus lorsque Tonks et Draco furent partis.

- C'est très joli. Je suis content que vous m'ayez proposé de venir. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. Surtout aujourd'hui...

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la finir. Le lycanthrope opina douloureusement. L'arrivée des bagages leur épargna un silence embarrassé.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver Draco là-haut. Défaites vos valises et prenez le temps de vous installer. Après, nous déjeunerons.

Grimaçant, Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Remus, quant à lui, essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Voir Harry en cette journée faisait revivre en lui des tas de souvenirs...

_**Flashback**_

_**- Sirius! Je t'en prie... Ne te précipites pas ainsi! **_

_**Remus et Sirius se tenaient dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmraud. Le loup regardait l'animagus se préparer en vitesse pour partir au ministère, poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés. **_

_**- Je dois y aller, Rem. Harry croit qu'il est parti à mon secours!**_

_**- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il faut y aller. Mais tu dois être plus préparé que cela! Amène l'Ordre avec toi, au moins!**_

_**- Et mettre vos vies en danger? Pas question!**_

_**Remus se passa une main dans le visage.**_

_**- Et TA vie? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais? **_

_**- Depuis quelques mois, je n'ai PLUS de vie!!!! s'exclama le fugitif.**_

_**En voyant le regard désespéré de celui qui avait été son amour au temps de Poudlard, le châtain sentit une grande partie de sa résistance s'envoler. **_

_**- Je t'en prie, Siri. Je sais que tu as besoin d'action, mais tu dois aussi penser qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi vivant. Prends Harry! Et moi...**_

_**Les deux dernier mots n'étaient que murmure, mais Sirius les perçut très distinctement. Alors il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait et saisit son ami aux épaules. Remus serra les lèvres et implora:**_

_**- Amène l'Ordre avec toi! Je ne supporterai pas de te savoir seul là-bas avec des adolescents contre un bandes de mangemort probablement accompagnés de Voldemort! **_

_**Sirius se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et fit glisser ses mains le longs des bras de l'homme dont il était toujours amoureux. **_

_**- Si j'amène l'Ordre avec moi, tu dois me promettre que tu ne mourras pas.**_

_**- Seulement si tu me promets la même chose, exigea Remus, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. **_

_**Alors Sirius ne put résister. Il plongea sa main dans la masse de cheveux or du loup-garou et lui vola un doux baiser.**_

_**- J'avoue que je ne suis pas certain de comprendre... chuchota Remus, appuyant son front sur celui de Sirius. **_

_**- Va te préparer. Je préfère que l'on règle cela au retour... souffla l'animagus contre ses lèvres. **_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Remus soupira. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse être aussi difficile...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Assis sur le grand lit trônant au milieu de la petite chambre, Harry Potter regardait pensivement un Draco Malefoy enragé en train de défaire ses valises.

- Non mais... sans mon consentement... vieux fou...

Le brun ne saisit pas tout le charabia de son ennemi. Mais, curieusement, cela ne l'ennuya pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, cette situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose... Ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment, c'est pourquoi le Serpentard voulait quitter l'école.

- Dis donc, Potter! T'as fini de me regarder bêtement?

- Pourquoi voulais-tu quitter l'école? Demanda Harry en ignorant la remarque.

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, Potty, répliqua sèchement le blond.

Le Survivant eut un sourire malicieux.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je le découvrirai, Malefoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Je vous en prie, professeur! Il est maintenant dix-neuf heures! Il y a un an que je brûle de les voir!

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il était vrai que Sirius lui expliquait son histoire depuis plusieurs heures et qu'il devait avoir hâte de revoir les siens. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Le directeur soupira. Il allait devoir annoncer une pénible nouvelle à un homme qui ne le méritait pas.

« Quand le sort va t-il cesser de s'acharner contre le bonheur de deux hommes aussi fantastiques?», se demanda tristement Dumbledore.

- Sirius, il s'est passé plusieurs choses en ton absence...commença le grand sorcier.

- Je m'en doute, professeur. Mais s'il-vous-plaît! J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir! Implora Sirius.

- Je sais. Mais je crois vraiment tu devrais être au courant de certaines choses avant de revoir Remus...

Le ton d'Albus inquiéta immédiatement Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tout en mangeant le fabuleux repas que Tonks leur avait concocté, Remus s'efforçait de ne pas rire. En effet, Harry et Draco affichaient un tableau très comique. Draco étant gaucher, Harry et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se donner des coups de coudes et de se lancer des regards noirs.

C'est alors que des flammes vertes grondèrent dans la cheminée. Le visage de Dumbledore apparut dans l'âtre.

- Remus, je crois que feriez mieux de venir à l'école...

- Ça ne pas attendre que nous ayons de dîner? Fit Remus, surpris.

- Non...c'est plutôt...urgent, répondit Dumbledore, mal-à-l'aise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le directeur les conduit jusqu'à la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Une personne est revenue ce soir, Remus, commença t-il gravement.

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il le premier à être prévenu?

« Ça ne peut pas être un proche », pensa t-il amèrement.

« Tous ceux que j'aime sont morts »

- Je...hum...je suis conscient que son arrivée va créer tout un émoi... mais crois-moi, Remus... ce n'est pas une blague. La personne que tu t'apprêtes à voir est bien réelle... et vivante...

Des pas se firent alors entendre en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux appartements du professeurs de DCFM.

Remus leva les yeux... et faillit défaillir...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alors? Que pensez-vous de mon premier chap? Moi j'aime bien! Vos critiques m'ont bien aidé! La suite devrait être postée bientôt, mais je ne vous promet rien!!! j'ai souvent des imprévus!!!**

**GrOosss BisOoussss!!!!!!**


	2. Réactions

1**Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que je prends une éternité pour publier cette fic, mais je suis plus que débordée ces temps-ci. Je m'excuse encore une fois et j'espère que ma fic vaut la peine d'attendre!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remus eut la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Ses jambes semblèrent tout à coup incapables de le porter. Sa bouche s'assécha et sa vue se brouilla. Il dut se retenir à Harry pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Cependant, ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus, et Draco dut accourir pour soutenir son ennemi. Tonks, quant à elle, regardait son cousin, pétrifiée. 

- Si..Sirius...souffla t-elle. C'est vraiment toi?

- Évidemment. Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre? Fit le concerné en jetant un regard peu amical à sa parente.

Laissant Harry aux soins de Draco, Remus s'avança en vacillant vers son ancien meilleur ami et amant. La seule vue des magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels il avait tant voulu se noyer autrefois le laissa pantelant.

- Remus, salua poliment Sirius, heureux de te revoir.

Et il lui tendit la main.

Devant une telle froideur de la part de son amour, Remus recula comme s'il avait été giflé. Comment Sirius pouvait-il avoir une pareille attitude face à _lui_ ?

« _Il me tend la main!!_», pensa le lycanthrope, presque hystérique.

Puis soudain, il comprit. Forcément, Dumbledore l'avait mis au courant à propos de son mariage avec Tonks. Sirius devait probablement être furieux et très blessé. Il imaginait sa détresse si cette situation s'était produite à l'inverse.

- Sirius... Sirius... je ne peux pas croire... balbutia Remus en s'accrochant désespérément aux épaules du brun.

Malgré lui, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

C'était plus difficile que ce que Sirius s'était imaginé. Son plan consistait à adopter une attitude froide et à ne pas se jeter dans les bras de Remus. Mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il lui serait difficile de résister devant sa réaction. Voir des larmes couler sur les joues pâles de son loup lui déchirait littéralement le coeur.

« Tout ce que tu réussis à faire, c'est de le blesser davantage», se dit-il. «Cette situation est douloureuse pour lui aussi. »

- Sirius...parle-moi, supplia Remus.

À ces mots, Sirius n'y tint plus. Il saisit le châtain à la taille et l'attira contre lui en une longue étreinte. Il put à nouveau sentir l'enivrante odeur de miel qui allait si bien avec les cheveux couleur d'or de Remus.

Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'animagus et s'y frotta le bout du nez. Ce geste que Sirius adorait tant au temps de Poudlard fit renaître en lui une tornade de sentiments qu'il savait désormais interdits. À son tour, il ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Rem's, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Remus.

Le lycanthrope se dégagea doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Comment est-ce possible? Je t'ai bel et bien vu tomber de l'autre côté du voile... Tout le monde t'a vu tomber...

Le visage émacié de Sirius sembla reprendre son air espiègle.

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à retraverser le voile, mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est la mort qui nous y attends. Le grand Sirius Black y est, une fois de plus, arrivé là où les autres ont échoué!

Remus sourit. Le bon vieux Sirius vantard revenait au galop!

- Eh bien! Raconte-nous! Comment as-tu fais pour revenir ? Fit Tonks, derrière eux.

Le sourire malicieux de Sirius s'effaca aussitôt qu'il entendit la voix de sa cousine. Se tournant vers Dumbledore, il attendit l'approbation de celui-ci. Si Dumbledore jugeait qu'il ne devait pas le leur dire, il préférait l'écouter. Même s'il savait que tenir sa langue devant les supplications de Remus et Harry serait probablement mission impossible. Enfin, surtout celles de Harry, parce que Remus n'était pas du tout du genre à le harceler jusqu'à savoir la vérité. Il utiliserait la ruse ou le laisserait tout simplement tranquille.

- Si vous préférez, je peux m'en aller, fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers le blond. Avec l'émotion du moment, ils semblaient l'avoir oublié. Harry sembla se rendre tout à coup compte contre qui il était appuyé. Il se releva brusquement en disant :

- Effectivement, nous préférerions que tu t'en ailles.

Draco lui donna une légère poussée pour l'éloigner de lui, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Dumbledore le retint :

- Non! Je veux que tu restes, Draco.

Harry et Draco parurent très surpris, mais ne posèrent aucune question.

- Très bien! Tu peux commencer, Sirius, fit le vieil homme une fois que Draco se fut assis sur un des bureaux de la classe de DCFM.

- Je commencerai quand j'aurai enfin serré mon filleul dans mes bras! Sourit Sirius.

Il saisit Harry pour une vigoureuse accolade, et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux, si cela était possible.

- Tu m'as manqué, toi! Dit-il en éclatant de rire alors que Harry essayait de lui rendre la pareille.

Tonks fronça les sourcils. Elle parût remarquer que les deux accolades avaient été bien différentes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Et que va t-il se passer, maintenant ? Demanda Tonks après le long récit de Sirius. Vous allez annoncer son retour ?

- Et il sera innocenté ? ! Rajouta Remus, plein d'espoir.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Évidemment, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire innocenter Sirius. Mais cela peut prendre un long moment. Vous n'ignorez pas que mes relations avec le Ministère de la Magie sont légèrement tendues ces temps-ci. Alors je propose de vous envoyer sur une île magique en ma possession. C'est à cet endroit que je passe habituellement mes vacances. Rassurez-vous, elle est protégée magiquement.

À ces mots, Draco leva la tête.

- Et pour les enfants ? Ils vont manquer les cours pendant tout ce temps ? Interrogea Remus.

- J'avais pensé leur envoyer Severus une fois par semaine pour leur faire le résumé de la matière, répondit le vieil homme.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Remus lui mit la main sur le bras. Le brun se calma aussitôt. Dumbledore fut soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'argumenter. Seul Remus parvenait à vraiment calmer la fougue de l'ancien prisonnier.

- Parfait! Dans ce cas, vous partez demain soir!

- Une minute! S'indigna Harry, pourquoi Malefoy viendrait-il avec nous ? Il n'a rien a voir avec cela!

- Si je désire que M. Malefoy vous accompagne, je dois avoir mes raisons. Alors je te prie de ne pas me contester, Harry, dit Dumbledore sur un ton autoritaire qui laissait clairement comprendre que la discution était close.

Harry ravala donc ses commentaires et jeta un regard noir à Malefoy. Celui-ci, contrairement à la première fois, semblait très content de la décision de Dumbledore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Eh bien... hum... Harry et Draco occupent déjà la chambre d'amis, donc... tu...

- Le canapé me suffira amplement, coupa Sirius en s'asseyant sur ledit canapé.

Il essayait seulement de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était dans la maison de son ex-amant et sa _femme_. Sa propre cousine!

- Dis Remus, fit-il pour se changer les idées, qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait avec Harry ? J'avoue que ce détail me laisse complètement perplexe.

Le lycanthrope sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

- En fait, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. Tonks et moi avions invité Harry à venir passer quelques jours, et quand il est arrivé, Malefoy était avec lui. La seule explication qu'il m'a donnée, c'est _Dumbledore m'a imposé un compagnon de voyage. _

Sirius se caressa le menton. Il aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il retournait. Tout à l'heure, en voyant Malefoy accourir pour soutenir son filleul, il s'était dit qu'il avait certainement raté un épisode. Ces deux garçons n'étaient pas sensés se détester ? L'animagus se dit qu'il aurait une discussion avec Harry dès le lendemain. En attendant, il concentra toute son attention sur Remus.

- Et toi, Moony ?

Le concerné lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? Tu es heureux ? Comment se passe ta vie ?

- J'avoue que les mois qui ont suivi ta _mort_, j'étais loin d'être l'homme le plus heureux au monde... En fait, j'étais plutôt le plus malheureux... Mais grâce à Tonks, je recommençais lentement à sourire.

- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien...

Sirius réalisa que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

« Idiot », se dit-il. « Tu aurais voulu qu'il se morfonde le reste de sa vie ? Il te croyait MORT ! »

Baissant les yeux, il marmonna vaguement :

- J'ai eu une dure journée. Je crois que je vais me coucher...

Et il commença à déplier sa couverture. Remus comprit le message. Il se leva et sorti de la pièce, une boule dans la gorge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Malefoy...

- Quoi...

La voix exaspérée du blond résonna dans la petite pièce, accompagnée d'un long soupir.

- Tu dors ?

Nouveau soupir découragé.

- Évidement, Potter. En ce moment, tu parles à mon répondeur.

Harry arqua les sourcils. Il était surpris que les sarcasmes de Malefoy puissent être drôles et encore davantage surpris que Malefoy sache ce qu'est un répondeur.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu quitter l'école ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais te révéler ça à toi ?

- Pourquoi, Malefoy ? Insista Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir si je suis couché à côté d'un mangemort.

Draco eut un rire amer.

- Je vois...

Brusquement, il remonta la manche de son pyjama et révéla un avant bras aussi immaculé que le reste de sa peau.

- Cette marque est impossible à dissimuler, l'informa t-il.

- Mais alors... balbutia le survivant, pourquoi...

- AH ! Tu me gonfle avec tes_ pourquoi_, Potter !

- Alors pour quelle raison voulais-tu quitter l'école ?

Draco sentit sa résistance faiblir.

« Pourquoi lui révéler à _lui, _alors que je ne l'ai dit à absolument personne ? »

Qu'il ne le veuille ou non, Harry lui inspirait confiance. Il savait très bien que, même envers lui, Harry éprouverait de la compassion et que son instinct de sauveur le pousserait à l'aider. Jamais il ne l'attaquerait sur ce point.

- Je fuis mon père, avoua t-il finalement.

Avisant le regard perplexe du brun, il expliqua :

- Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment été très heureux d'apprendre mon choix de carrière.

Il montra à nouveau son avant bras.

Alors Harry comprit tout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Alors ? C'est comment ? **_

_**Jvous promet que je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain chap. J'avais arrêté d'écrire depuis environ un mois... si c'est pas plus... Sorry !**_

_**En tk... encore heureux si je finis ma fic avant 2020 ! XD**_

_**-bizzzz-**_


End file.
